


Freedom

by amyfortuna



Category: Bound (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-movie hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xochiquetzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/gifts).



“Oh, Corky, that’s perfect, yes, your fingers, just there, you’ve got it!” Violet leaned forward, holding the light steady as Corky snatched the huge diamond from the case, instantly replacing it with a counterweight. Slipping it into the large handbag Violet carried with her, Corky threw her arms around her girlfriend as they ascended into the air toward the ceiling.

Later, after the daring escape and the breathless getaway, they curled up together in the fanciest hotel bed money could buy and fucked for dear life. Corky’s fingers (and lips and tongue) found a sweeter jewel than any in a museum, and Violet’s voice reached new pitches in pure ecstasy.

Freedom was delicious, Corky decided, licking her fingers and plotting the next heist.


End file.
